


Subtle is Not in Danny's Vocabulary

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by kahuna_burger at this post <a href="http://hawaiificfinder.livejournal.com/278478.html">In-universe Steve/Danny RPF?</a>:</p>
<p>
  <i>So I don't read Real Person Fics, but I find myself thinking about it from the in-universe perspective of bystanders in the show - There's this high profile team of really attractive people who like to get hot, sweaty and violent in public... You KNOW there are fan sites about them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle is Not in Danny's Vocabulary

Danny walked into Kono's office with some trepidation. She and Catherine had been giggling over Kono's computer for at least half an hour.

"Okay. I just got to know," he said. "What are you looking at?"

That brought new gales of laughter and an exchange of glances. 

"Should we tell him?" Kono asked. "Put him out of his misery?"

"It will only add to his misery," Catherine said.

"What? You are both making me miserable," Danny said, trying for stern. Sometimes the tone worked on Grace. Sometimes.

"We are reading H50 RPF slash fanfic," Kono finally said.

"Well. That's clear as mud," Danny said. "Care to translate into something close to English?"

"Fan fiction. About us. Well, mostly you and Steve."

"Fan fiction," Danny repeated. "Uhm... RPF? Slash?"

"Real person fiction," Kono explained. "The slash means you and Steve get it on. A lot. In lots of different places and ways. With me and Chin. Or me and Catherine. Or me and Chin and Catherine."

"Wait. Wait," Danny said, holding up both hands. "You're telling me that there are people who write _and publish_ stories about me and Steve having sex???"

"Yep," Kono agreed far too happily.

"Steve! Steven J. McGarrett. Front and Center. NOW."

"No need to shout, Danno. I'm right here," Steve said as he sauntered up. "What is the emergency?"

"H50 RPF slash fanfic is the emergency," Danny informed him. "There are people out there speculating about our love lives. Not that there is any,” he added hastily.

“ _Oh as if_ ,” Kono scoffed. “You don’t know subtle, Danno.”

“Nope,” Catherine agreed.

“Why aren’t you upset about this?” Danny demanded, turning to Steve who was smiling placidly down at him. “Why aren’t you outraged?”

“First, you are outraged enough for everyone in the room. And second, we have the First Amendment that says they can say what they want.”

“Within reason,” Danny said. “This is not within reason.”

“Yeah, I think it is,” Catherine said. “It’s clearly marked fiction. Covered as free speech.”

“And third,” Steve said holding up three fingers. “I already knew it existed.”

“What?” Danny asked. “What? You knew? How? How did you know?”

“Mary told him,” Steve said with a casual shrug. “She thinks it’s hysterical.”

Danny momentarily had the look of a goldfish as his mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. Finally he just turned around and went back to his office. If only it had a wooden door so he could have slammed it behind him.


End file.
